Fate Love
by gaemgyu3105
Summary: Siwon seorang pemuda tampan yang kaya, dipaksa menikah oleh kedua orang tuanya yang takut anaknya menjadi bujang tua karna tak pernah berpacaran, bertemu kyuhyun , mahasiswa kyunghae university yang sedang dikejar-kejar penagih hutang karna ayahnya yang hobi berjudi. this is wonkyu fanfic.
1. Chapter 1

Summary : Siwon seorang pemuda tampan yang kaya –sangat- dipaksa menikah olek kedua oarng tuanya yang takut anaknya menjadi bujang tua karna tak pernah berpacaran, bertemu kyuhyun , mahasiswa kyunghae university yang sedang dikejar-kejar penagih hutang karna ayahnya yang hobi berjudi.

Pairing : wonkyu, hanchul, kangteuk.

Main Cast : cho kyuhyun dan choi siwon.

Other cast : choi (kim) heechul, choi (tan) hankyung,cho (kim) kangi, cho (park) leeteuk, lee hyukjae, lee donghae, kris wu, kim suho all member super junior and all member EXO.

Rate : T (aman ^^)

Length: chapter

Warning : OOC, yaoi, typos bertebaran dimana-mana, ceritanya aneh bin gaje seperti yang buatnya.

If you don't like this pairing or this story please click icon close, oke !

gaemgyu3105 presents

"siwon ah, usiamu sudah 28 tahun, kapan kau akan menikah? Kau bahkan tidak pernah memperkenalkan seorang kekasih pun kepada kami!"

Choi heechul-ibu siwon untuk kesekian kalinya bertanya kepada siwon

" …"

"siwon ah"

" …"

"choi siwon ?"

"….."

" YAA CHOI SIWON, berhenti berkutat dengan kertas-kertas bodoh itu. jika lusa kau belum membawa calon istri juga, eomma akan menikahkan mu dengan anak tuan hwang!"

" MWO? , eomma shireoyo! Aku tidak ingin menikah dengan wanita seperti itu."

" kau pikir aku peduli eoh ?! bawa calon istri lusa saat makan malam atau kau akan menikan dengan tiffany. Titik!"

" eomma …"

BRAKKK pintu dibanting dengan sadisnya.

" YAAA!"

Choi siwon, namja bertubuh tegap tinggi atletis, tampan, kaya-karna dia adalah pewaris tungga Hyundai corporation, pintar dan pasti digilai oleh banyak yeoja dan namja –para uke tentunya, bahkan hanya dengan sekali kedip saja, dia pasti akan mendapatkan yoja dan namja yang diinginkan, lalu kenapa sampai sekarang dia belum mendapatkan pendamping?

Katanya sih belum ada satu orang pun yang dapat memuat hatinya berdebar, hehehe

Jadi gini, dulu itu siwon dan donghae- sahabatnya pernah buat perjanjian kalau mereka hanya akan menikah dengan orang yang membuat hati mereka berdebar-debar, sekarang donghae sudah mendapatkan pendamping hidup yang dap membuat hatinya berdebar-debar dan sampai detik ini siwon belum pernah berdebar-debar kalau deket atau melihat yeoja dan namja. Tapi kedua orang tua siwon udah putus asa nungguin anaknya yang sampe sekarang gak nikah-nikah juga -_-

Dan sekarag siwon kita yang tampan ini sedang memikirkan bagaimana cara mendapatkan pendamping hidup dalam waktu singt ini. Ckckck poor siwon.

^^WONKYU^^

Other place

Di pinggir sungai han, tampak serang pemuda tampan -atau bisa dibilang cantik, berkulit seputih susu, memiliki mata coklat yang besar dengan rambut ikal coklat barnama cho kyuhyun sedang melamun mertapi nasipnya. Sayang sekali nasipnya tak seindah wajahnya. Terlahir dari keluarga yang pas-pasan. Ibunya, cho leeteuk dulunya adalah seorang guru TK yang gajinya hanya dapat digunakan untuk makan sehari-hari dan ayahnya cho kangin, adalah seorang buruh pabrik didekat tempat mereka tinggal. Tapi setahun yang lalu leeteuk meninggal karna ditabrak lari oleh orang yang tidak bertanggung jawab. Sejak saat itu kehidupan keluaranya berubah, ayahnya yang sangat mencintai ibunya depresi berat dan menjadi orang yang suka mabuk-mabukan. Kyuhyun sendiri masih bisa dibilang beruntung karna dia terlahir menjadi anak yang pintar sehingga sampai sekarang dia masih dapat bersekolah hingga kuliah, walau dia juga harus mengambil part time job untuk memenuhi kebutuhan hidupnya dan ayahnya. Saat ini dia menjadi mahasiswa semester 3 di kyunghae university, dan dia berkerja di sebuah lestoran dekat kampusnya, mouse rebbit. Tetapi beberapa bulan ini ayahnya semakin stress, ayahnya menjadi penjudi yang selalu meinjam uag pada rentenir, dan yang lebih parahnya lagi, para rentenir tersebut menagih hutang kepadanya. Sementara ayahnya sudah kabur entah kemana. Benar-benar ayah yang pengertian -_-

Saat ini kyuhyun sedang berfikir cara mendapatkan uang agar dapat melunasi hutang-hutang ayahnya.

PLETAKKKK! Sebuah kaleng minuman mendarat dengan indahnya dan tepat mengenai kepalanya.

" YAAK!, siapa yang berani melemparku dengan kaleng ?"

Serunya. Oke tampangnya memang manis tapi jangan harap kata yang keluar dari bibir merah menggoda itu adalah kata-kata yang indan.

"mi-mianae agassi, kau tak apa?" Tanya si pelaku pelempar kaleng tadi.

Kyuhyun menoleh dan mendelikan matanya "kau mau membuatku amnesia eoh ? Dan apa tadi? Agassi? Kau pikir aku yeoja ajushi? Hah, walau pun banyak orang yang bilang aku cantik tapi aku tetap seorang namja. Dasar! Aku tau kau sudah tua tapi sebaiknya kau menggunakan kaca mata ajushi agar tak salah mengenali orang. Orang tampan begini dibilang yeoja. Ck. Seharian ini aku sudah pusing karna rentenir tidak tau diri yang terus menagih hutang dan sekarang kau mau membuatku amnesia? Kenpa tak sekalian kau bunuh saja aku"

DEG DEG DEG

Siwon, SI Pelempar kaleng tadi, merasa jantungny berdebar-debar saat melihat wajah orang yang dia kira seorang yeoja tadi.

Siwon POV

Aku sedang berjalan dipinggir sungai han sambil meminum minuman kaleng. Aku sedang memikirkan perkataan ibuku tadi. What the ! aku harus membawa calon istri lusa malam katanya? Kalau tidak dia akan menikahkan ku dengan tiffany? HELL NO !

Dari pada aku menikah dengan perempuan gila kekuasaan dan semenah-menah sepertinya, lebih baik aku membujang seumur hidup. Memikirkannya saja sudam membuatku merindaing apa lagi sampai terjadi. Hiiiih , lalu bagaimana caranya aku mendapatkan calon istri?

Arrrghhhht, kulempar kaleng minumanku!

PLETAKKK! OMO sepertinya kalengku mengenai seseorang, ck matilah aku!

" YAAK!, siapa yang berani melemparku dengan kaleng ?" Serunya

"mi-mianae agassi, kau tak apa?" Tanyaku

Dia menoleh dan mendelikan matanya,

DEG DEG DEG , OMO benarkan yang berda dihadapanku ini manusia? Bukan malaikat tuhan yang diturunkan kebumi? Jangan menyangka aku lebay, bagaimana aku tak berkata demikian jika melihat kulitnya yang seputih susu, memiliki mata coklat yang besar dengan rambut ikal coklat yang terlihat sangat halus, jangan lupakan bibir merh menggodanya. Ohh pasti dia adalah malaikat tuhan yang tersesat dibumi. #siwon lebay banget

"kau mau membuatku amnesia eoh ? Dan apa tadi? Agassi? Kau pikir aku yeoja ajushi? Hah, walau pun banyak orang yang bilang aku cantik tapi aku tetap seorang namja. Dasar! Aku tau kau sudah tua tapi sebaiknya kau menggunakan kaca mata ajushi agar tak salah mengenali orang. Orang tampan begini dibilang yeoja. Ck. Seharian ini aku sudah pusing karna rentenir tidak tau diri yang terus menagih hutang dan sekarang kau mau membuatku amnesia? Kenpa tak sekalian kau bunuh saja aku"

MWO? Di-dia namja?! Tapi dia cantik sekali?

"ehm !"

Choi siwon kendalikan dirimu oke !

" mianhae kukiar kau seorang yeoja, apa kepalamu benar-benar tak apa?"

Tanyaku lagi, berharap kata-kata manis yang keluar dari bibir indahnya -_-!

"kau ingin mersakannya juga ajus….."

"yaa, berhenti memanggilku ajushi, aku tak setua itu ntuk dipangil ajushi bocah!"

"tapi kau tmapak seperti ajushi-ajushi tuan, dank au harus bertanggung jawab ajushi, jika aku sampai gegar otak karna kau lem ….."

"araseo araseo, aku akan bertanggung jawab. Kajja kita kerumahku dan aku akan menikahimu besok"

Jawabku enteng dan menariknya menuju mobilku. Akhirnya aku menemukan pendamping hidupku hae ya.

"MWOOOOO?! SHIROOO AJUSSI, YAKK LEPASKAN AKU!"

BRAAKKK

TBC

A.N : annyeong ...

tia imnida, aku author baru #lambai-lambai heheh.

Ini ff pertama aku, jdi maklum ya kalo ceritanya aneh baget, aku lagi dalam proses menjadi seorang penulis sebabnya. semoga suka ne, kalo ada yang suka aku bakal lanjut deh. Dan kalu ada yang berkenan review yaaa !


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Summary : Siwon seorang pemuda tampan yang kaya –sangat- dipaksa menikah olek kedua oarng tuanya yang takut anaknya menjadi bujang tua karna tak pernah berpacaran, bertemu kyuhyun , mahasiswa kyunghae university yang sedang dikejar-kejar penagih hutang karna ayahnya yang hobi berjudi.

Pairing : wonkyu, hanchul, kangteuk dll.

Main Cast : cho kyuhyun dan choi siwon.

Other cast : choi (kim) heechul, choi (tan) hankyung, lee hyukjae, lee donghae, kris wu, kim suho all member super junior and all member EXO.

Rate : T (aman ^^)

Length: chapter

Warning : OOC, yaoi, typos bertebaran dimana-mana, ceritanya aneh bin gaje seperti yang buatnya.

If you don't like this pairing or this story please click icon close, oke !

Gaemgyu3105 presents

Siwon's car

" yaa ajushi! Kau mau menculiku eoh ? "

"ani, aku hanya akan bertanggung jawab seperti yang kau pinta tadi!"

" tapi tak perlu menikahiku juga! Kau hanya cukup memberikanku uang!"

" tapi aku ingin bertanggung jawab dengan cara menikahimu, lagi pula kau bilang tadi sedang dikejar-kejar rentenirkan? Jika kau menikah denganku, aku akan membayar semua hutang-hutangmu. Selain itu aku jga akan memberimu uang setiap bulannya."

"ku ingin menikahiku atau mempekerjakanku ajushi?"

" aku ingin memperkerjakanmu sebagai istriku!"

Jawab siwon mantap. " Mwo ?! neo michoseo?"

"yak, aku serius, jika kau menikah denganku aku akan memberikan apapun yang kau mau"

oke, sepertinya cho manis kita tertarik dengan tawaran siwon. " ehm, aku rasa banyak yang perlu kita bicarakan ajushi."

" arraseo, tapi bisakan kau berhenti memangilku AJUSHI, sangat aneh mendengarmu memanggilku begitu" keluh diwon sambil menekankan pada kata AJUSHI.

"aniyo, itu pangilan sayangku untukmu ajushi"

BLUSH

Pip siwon memerah mendengarnya. Sebenernya siapa seme siapa uke sih ?!

OoOWONKYUOoO

5 days leter

Wedding palce

Kyuhyun pov

Disinilah aku sekarang, setelah melakukan berbagai jenis perjanjian akhirnya kami setuju untuk menikah. Bisa dibilang ini adalah kontrak nikah seumur hidup, kenapa? Karena ajushi itu bilang hanya akan menikah sekali seumir hidup. Dan dia bilang akan membuatku mencintainya. Tapi setidaknya dia masih memenuhi perjanjian_perjanjian yang kubuat lainya. Kalian ingin tau isi perjanjiannya?

Pertama tidak boleh ada adegan ranjang selama kami menikah ( sampai aku bisa mencintainya mungkan) tapi kami masih dapat berkontak fisik, seperti berpegang tangan mencium pipi, berpelukan dll ( ajushi bilang sangat aneh jika orang yang sudah menikah tidak melakukannya).

Kedua dia akan membayar semua hutang-hutang ayah ku dan dia akan memberikan uang padaku etiap bulannya, dia juga wajib memenuhi kebutuhan hidupku, membelikanku segala macam konoltan game.

Tidak boleh selingkuh dan harus belajar mencintai satu sama lain ( ini siwon yang buat).

Harus terlihat mesra didepan keluarga choi (ini juga siwon ajushi yang buat).

Tidur satu kamar (lagi" siwon ).

Dan lain-lain seperti siapa yang bertugas memasak, membersihkan rumah, berkebun pun kami muat dalam perjanjian kami.

Soal respon keluarga choi terhadapku benar-benar diluar dugaan. Eommonim ( ibu siwon memintaku memanggilnya begitu) yang terlihat mengerikan ternyata sangat baik padaku, bahkan dia langsung ingin menikahkan ku dengan siwon saat itu juga. Ckckck like mother like son. Aboji terlihat lebih kalem(?).

" 5 menit lagi kita keluar nak, siwon sudah menantimu." Ucap choi aboji

" ne aboji"

Jika kalian Tanya apakah aku ggup, jawabanya tentu! Ini adalah pernikahan sekali seumur hidup. Jantungku serasa mau copot(?).

" kau gugup?" " neee aboji, aku takut menjatuhkan cincin atau aku salah mengucapkan janji nanti. Ottoke aboji?" terlihat kekanakan? Aku tidak peduli. Yang jelas saat ini aku benar-benar gugup.

" tenang saja, siwon pasti akan membantumu nanti. Kau percaya paanyakan ?"

"ne aboji."

" kajja, acara akan segera dimulai."

Altar

Siwon pov

Aku sedang menunggu my kyunie sekarang. Dia tampak sangat mempesona dan indah, dengan tuxedo putih yang menujukan lekuk tubuhnya, rambut ikal coklatnya dan wajah putihnya yang bersinar. Dia sempurna, amat sangat sempurna. Katakana aku berlebihan, tapi memang begitulah kenyataannyaaku benar-benar ingin berterimakasih kepada orang yang telah melahirkannya kedunia. Tapi sayang, ibunya telah meninggal. Ayahnya? Jangan ditanya, manusia tidak bertanggung jawab yang hanya dapat menyusahkan anaknya tak butuh kata terimakasih. Selama kami mempersiapkan pernikahan kami dia sudah mulai terbuka padaku. Walau dia masih memanggilku ajushi, tapi setidaknya dia sudah mau menceritakan kisah hidupnya.

" siwon ah, aboji serahkan kyuhyun padamu, jaga dan lindungi dia ne~ "

Suara ayah menyadarkanku. Kyuhyunku sudah didepanku sekarang. Kusambut tanggannya.

" Dengan disaksiakan oleh Bapa diatas sana dan para penghuni surganya, dan para hadirin yang ada disini, apakah kau choi siwon mau menerima cho kyuhyun menjadi pendamping hidupmu dalam sehat maupun sakit, dalam susah mau pun senang, menjaganya sepenuh jiwa dan selalu mencintainya"

"saya bersedia" jawabku sambil memandang mata indah istriku. Aku dapat melihat kegugupan disana. Kueratkan genggamanku untuk meyakinkannya.

" dan kau cho kyuhyun, apkah kau menerima choi siwon sebagai pendamping hidupmu dalam sehat maupun sakit, dalam susah mau pun senang, menjaganya sepenuh jiwa dan selalu mencintainya"

" saya ber-bersedia"

"sekarang kalian sudah resmi menjadi pasangan. Semoga tukan memberkatikalian dan kehidupan kalian. Kau boleh mencium pasanaganmu nak" ucap pendeta kepadaku.

Aku tersenyum kepada kyuhyun. Akhirnya aku dapat menikahinya. Kuraih dagunya dan memiringkan wajahku. Dia reflek menutup mata. Aku pun memejamkan mataku. Setelah itu, aku tempelkan bibirku diatas bibirnya, hanya menempel, tidak lebih. Setelah itu aku tarik kembali wajahku dan tersenyum padanya.

Author pov

Setelah acara pernikahan mereka selesai, kini dua npasang pengantin baru ini sedang berada dikamar siwon, jangan berfikir yang idak-tidak dulu oke. Mereka hanya ingin beristirahat sebelum pindah keapartemen siwon. Sekarang kyuhyun sedang duduk manis didepan cermin. Sepertinya dia sedang bernostal gia.

" aisss, otte? Kenapa Setiap kali menatap ajushi itu wajahku selalu memerah eoh? Memalukan"

Ucap kyuhyun bermonolog. "apa aku mulai menyukai ajushi itu ? andwaee, kami bahkan baru seminggu bersama, tak mungkin aku langsung menyukainya." Monolog kyuhyun lagi. Ck sepertinya kyuhyun sangat suka bermonolog. Tak taukah dia tingkah anehnya dari tadi diperhatikan oleh suaminya.

"mungkin saja baby. Anything possible right?" ucap siwon dari depan pintu kamar mandi.

"iya sih tapi ini terlalu singkat ajushi." Jawab kyuhyun. Sepertinya uri kyuhyun belum sadar, kita tunggu sebentar lagi pasti di- "MWOOO? YAA ajushi sedang apa kau disana eoh? Kau menguping pembicaraanku hah?" –a akan berteriak.

Kasihan sekali siwon kita, sepertinya dia harus bersabar menunggu kyuhyun mencintainya. Karna selain cerewet dan hobi berteriak ternyata kyuhyun memiliki harga diri yang tinggi, dan sangat bodoh dalam urusan percintaan. Poor siwonnie

TBC

A.n : kyaaa~ gaknyangka banget ada yang mau baca ff abal"ku. Ini aku lanjut. Tapi Cuma sedikit. Mianhae kalau ceritanya mengecewakan. Hehe, walaupun setiap chapternya gak panjang" , tapi aku janji update setiap hari deh :D

Mian ne kalau feelnya gak dapet. Terus makasih banyak banget buat yang udah review, follow dan pavoritnya. Sumpah itu udah kaya semangat buat aku ngelanjutin cerita ini.

Thanks to:

Dee, evil kyu, meotmeot, kaka wonkyu, kiki kyujunmyun, ratnasparkyu, chokyulate, wonkyu, vira, artaulinata, ,siscaminstalove, augesteca, shin min young, missjelek.

Review lagi pleaseeeee !


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Summary : Siwon seorang pemuda tampan yang kaya –sangat- dipaksa menikah olek kedua oarng tuanya yang takut anaknya menjadi bujang tua karna tak pernah berpacaran, bertemu kyuhyun , mahasiswa kyunghae university yang sedang dikejar-kejar penagih hutang karna ayahnya yang hobi berjudi.**

**Pairing : wonkyu, hanchul, kangteuk dll.**

**Main Cast : cho kyuhyun dan choi siwon.**

**Other cast : choi (kim) heechul, choi (tan) hankyung, lee hyukjae, lee donghae, kris wu, kim suho all member super junior and all member EXO.**

**Rate : T (aman ^^)**

**Length: chapter**

**Warning : OOC, yaoi, typos bertebaran dimana-mana, ceritanya aneh bin gaje seperti yang buatnya.**

If you don't like this pairing or this story please click icon close, oke !

Gaemgyu3105 presents

ruang makan keluarga choi

Author pov

Saat ini seluruh anggota keluarga choi sedang berada diruang makan, dan mereka sedang makan tentunya. Hanya dentingan sendok garpu yang terdengar.

" ehm, aboji omonim, aku dan kyuhyun berencana pindah keapartemenku mala mini juga."

Ucap siwon mengawali percakapan mereka. Hankyung hanya melirik sekilas lalu melanjutkan kembali makannya, sedangkan heechul, dia sudah mendelikan matanya menatap anak semata wayangnya itu.

"sebegitu tidak sabarnyakah kau untuk berdua saja dengan kyuhyun?" ucap heechul menanggapi ucapan siwon. "anniyeo omonim, kurasa jika kami terlalu lama disini kami akan menyusahkan mu!" jawab siwon. Aigooo benar-benar akan yang berbakti.

" ck, aku tau apa yang ada dipikiranmuchoi. Tak mau menyusahkanku eoh? Kau bahkan sudah menyusahkanku sejak kau lahir. Katakana saja kau ingin berdua dengan kyuhyun choi." Ketus heechul.

"yaa, omonim! Kau tidak ikhlas merawatku eoh?" kesal siwon yang ternyata niatnya sydah diketahui oleh ibunya.

"kalau aku tidak ikhlas sudah kumasukan kembali kau kedalam perut choi." Dan seterusnya terjadilah perdebatan antara ibu dan anak ini. Sedangkan kyuhyun dan hankyung? Mereka masih menikmati makan malam mereka tanpa memperdulikan ibu dan anak tersebut. Ckckck

"yaa chagi siwon ah, berhentilah bertengkar! Kalian tidak malu dengan kyuhyun eoh?"

Ucap hankyung menengahi heechul dan siwon, dan langsung membuat keduanya terdiam dan serentak mengalihkan pandangan masing-masing kearah kyuhyun.

"wae?" Tanya kyuhyun merasa diperhatikan.

"ck, dia bahkan asik dengan makanannya yeobo." Kata heechul heran dengan sikap menantunya yang entah bodoh atau polos. Bagai mana heechul tidak heran jika kyuhyun masih bisa makan dengan tenang ketika melihat ibu mertua dan suaminya sadang ribut ditempat yang sama dengannya? Atau jangan-jangan kyuhyun memang tidak melirik mereka sama sekali setelah menyantap makananya. Menantu yang aneh. Seperti itu lah kira-kira yang ada dipikiran hechul sekarang.

" anni, lanjutkan saja makanmu baby, setelah itu kita akan membereskan barang-barang yang akan kita bawa keapartemen kita." Ujar siwon lembut sambil menatap kyuhyun. Kyuhyun jadi merona sendiri dibuatnya. Hmm, pasti kyuhyun sedang meruntuki wajahnya dalam hati saat ini.

" ehm, tapi aku lelah hyung." Jawab kyuhyun lembut, sebenrnya dia tidak lelah. Hanya malas membantu siwon saja. Catatan, kyuhyun akan memanggil siwon dengan sebutan hyung jika sedang ada keluarga siwon saja. Jika hanya berdua? Jangan harap.

" arraseo, kalu begitu habis makan kau langsung tidur saja baby, biar hyung yang membereskannya." Benar-benar suami yang baik bukan?

Senyum terpantri indah diwajah kyuhyun "gomawoo hyung" balas kyuhyun. Siwon yang gemas melihat kyuhyun tersenyum akhirnya mencubit pipi kyuhyun. Dan menghasilkan jeritan dari kyuhyun tentunya.

" yak hyung pabo, sakit tau." Ucap kyuhyun sambil memanyunkan bibirnya dan siwon hanya tertawa melihatnya.

"ck, kalian benar-benar merasa dunia milik sendiri hingga kami dilupakan." Kata heechul ketus, merasa dianggap patung oleh pasangan wonkyu.

"omonim mengangu saja." Ketus siwon. Hahh sepertinya ibu dan anak ini memang susah sekali akurnya.

" aigoo siwon hyung, kau tak boleh berkata seperti itu kepada omonim, walau pun dia menyebalkan, tetapi dai teta ibumu, iyakan omonim ?" ucapkyuhyun sambil tersenyum manis kepada heechul.

" YAAA~ Kalian berdua ingin kucincang-cincang menjadi makan heebum eoh?" kesal heechul karna ucapan kyuhyun. Dia kira kyuhyun benar-benar akan membelanya, tapi malah ikut mengejeknya. Benar-benar pasangan serasi mereka ini.

" won, kyu sudahlah, berhenti menggoda omonim!" lagi-lagi hankyung menjadi penengah.

" arraseo aboji" jawab wonkyu serentak

" siwon ah, aboji punya hadiah untuk pernikahan kalian?" hankyung kebali berkata.

" hadiah apa aboji?" Tanya siwon.  
" aboji ingin membelikanku psp limited editin keluaran terbaru? Atau aboji akan membelikan ku semua jenis konsoltan game." Tanya kyuhyun juga. Heh, sepertinya yang ada diotak kyuhyuh saat ini adalah game.

"baby, berhentilah membicarakan game-gamemu oke!" ucap siwon yang merasa kesal pada kyuhyun karena kyuhyun selau memikirkan game. Kalau kyuhyun selalu memikirkan game kapan kyuhyun akan memikirkannya coba?.

Ternyata siwon cemburu dengan game -_-

Kyuhyun hanya cemberut menanggapi ucapan siwon.

" hadiah dari kami adalah tiket honeymoon keparis kyu, bukan segala macam game bodohmu itu." ucap heechul yang ternyata kesal juga dengan tingkah bodoh menantunya.

" MWOOO?! Keparis omonim? Jinja? Kyaaaa~ akhirnya aku bisa jalan-jalan keparis. Siwon hyung kita akan keparis yeeeyy." Seru kyuhyun senag. Kyuhyun bahkan tidak sadar heechul menyebut belahan jiwanya bodoh. Efek tiket keparis memang hebat :D

" gomawo omonim, jadi kapan kami berangkat?" Tanya siwon pada orangtuanya.

´kalian berangkat lusa siwon ah, jadi aboji harap kau sabar menunggu oke?" kata hankyung sambil mengedipkan matanya pada siwon.

" jangan berfikiran mesum choi." Desis heechul yang mersakan aura tidak sedap(?) yang keluar dari suami dan putranya.

Sedangkan kyuhyun? Dia sedang memikirkan apa saja yang akan dia lakukan dan kemana saja dia akan berkunjung nantiny, lagi-lagi dia mengabaikan orang-orang sekelilingnya -_- .

^^WON KYU^^

Matahari bersianr cerah pagi ini, dan berkat cahaya cerah tersebut sesosok pemuda tampan terbangun dari tidurnya.

Siwon-pemuda tampan tersebut tersenyum saat membuka mata menemukan sosok yang dicintainya dalam dekapannya. Mengertkan pelukannya, siwon kembali memejamkan mata, sebelum mengingat bahwa hari ini mereka-kyuhyun dan siwon akan pergi berbulan madu dan juga karna jika kyuhyun bangun dengan keadaan dirinya yang sedang memeluk kyuhyun seperti ini pasti kyuhyun akan mengamuk dan melemparinya dengan perabotan lagi. Tinggal serumah dua hari dengan kyuhyun , siwon jadi jauh mengenal namja cantik tersebut. Kebiasaannya yang suka bermain game disemua tempat-bahkan kyuhyun bisa bermain game di kamar mandi-, suka menjerti-jerit tidak jelas kalau sedang bermain game, sanagat suka makan, tapi sangat anti dengan yang namanya sayuran, akan bersikap sangat manis jika sedang menginginkan sesuatu, tidak peka, dan banyak hal ajaib lainnya.

Merenggangkan otot-otot tubuhnya yang kaku karna semlaman tertidur dengan kyuhyun yang menggunakan tangannya sebagai bantal ( jangan dikira kyuhyun tau hal ini, karena kyuhyun akan selalu memeluknya jika sudah tertidur, dan siapakah siwon menolak pelukan kyuhyun? Walau pagi berikutnya dia harus menerima sumpah serapah serta segala macam barang yang kyuhyun lempar, karena kyuhyun mengira siwon mengambil kesempatan dalam kesempitan.)

" baby, wake up!" siwon mencoba membangunkan kyuhyun dengan halus.

" setengah jam lagi ajushi, aku masih ngantuk, hmmm " guma kyuhyun melanjutkan tidurnya.

" kau tak takut kita ketinggalan pesawat dan tidak jadi pergi keparis baby?" jawab siwon mencoba membangunkan kyuhyun lagi.

Dan perkataan siwon barusan membuat mata kyuhyun langsung terbuka lebar. "mwo? Andwaeee, aku sudah bangun ajushi, jadi ayo kita bersiap-siap." Jawab kyuhyun semangat seolah-olah dia bukan habis bangun tidur -_-

"huhh, mendengar kata paris saja langsung bangun. Lain kali jika kau susah dibangunkan hyung akan membangunkanmu dengan morning kiss baby." Ucap siwon sambil mengedipkan matanya dan menghasilkan lemparan bantal diwajahnya. " dasar siwon mesum berengsek, apa hubungannya aku langsung bangun saat dia menyebukan kota paris dan morning kiss coba?" gerutu kyuhyun sambil melangkah kekamar mandi, meninggalkan siwon dengan wajahnya yang memerah karena lemparan bantal kyuhyun yang tidak bisa dibilang lembut tadi. Poor siwon

^^WONKYU^^

Incheon airport

Saat ini siwon dan kyuhyun akan berangakat menuju paris, mereka datang bersama aboji dan omonim choi.

"siwon ah jaga kyuhyun baik-baik ne, jangan sampai kyuhyun hilang dinegara orang." Nasehat heechul pada siwon yang dibalas anggukan oleh siwon dan dengusan dari kyuhyun.

" yaa omonim, aku bukan anak tk uang bisa hilang." Ucap kyuhyun kesal.

" tapi nyatanya kau sering bersikap seperti anak bodoh yang tidak punya otak kyu." Jawab heechul lagi.

" yaa, omonim aku bahkan murit terpintar dikyunghae." Jawab kyuhyun kesal karna dikatai bodoh oleh heechul.

Heechul sudah akan kembali menjawab sebelem hankyung menghentikanny. "siwon ah jadilah keturunan choi yang hebat oke, pulang dari paris nanti aboji ingin mendengar bahwa kyuhyun hamil anakmu arra?" ucap hankyung menimbulkan rona merah dipipi kyuhyun dan siwon serta mendapatkan jitakan yang sangat keras dari istrinya karna lagi-lagi suaminya berkata mesum.

_Perhatian bagi penumpang pesawat TK091 tujuan kore paris harap bersiap-siap memasuki pesawat katna pesawat akan lepas landas dalam 15 menit lagi (sumpah ini ngarang banget)._

" aboji, omonim kami berangkat ne,." pamit siwon kepada kedua orang tuanya.

"nee~ jaga diri baik-baik siwon ah kyuhyun ah."

" ne omonim , annyeong" pamit kyuhyun dan siwon lagi sebelum mereka meninggalkan orangtua siwon.

TBC

A.N: seperti janji saya, saya update lagikan? Hehe

Maaf banget kalau di part sebelumnya banyak banget typos nya, saya ngetik langsung post sih jadinya lupa ngedit ulang. Semoga ini part ini typosnya berkurang ne. Terus buat yang minta ceritanya dipanjangin, maaf banget aku susah nulis cerita panjang-panjang #mewek

Gimana kalau saya updatenya dua hari sekli terus ceritanya saya panjangin, tapi gak jamin panjang-panjang banget? Gimana gimana? Saya minta pendapatnya ya….

Dan yang buat saya semngat banget untuk ngelanjutin ini adalah review dari readers semua. Saya sangat berterimakasih kepda semua yang telah bersedia mereview, memfollow dan mempavoritkan ff saya. Bener-bener gak nyangka ada yang suka sama ff ini. #malahcurhat

Sekali lagi terimaksih kawan-kawan semuah. Maaf banget kalau ceritanya makin aneh.

Thanks to :

Kiki kyujunmyun, dee, littleELF, guest, meotmeot, evilkyu, wonkyu, narakim, ratnasparkyu, shin min hyo, ulea thin, vira, vihyun, miietha, rikha-chan(yang udah salah review :D), yewonmjeje, sparkyumihenecia,2143, nandangaryp, yoshikyu, , wonkyupet, , ermagyu, shin jira, wonkyuxx.

Review lagi pleasssssse


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**Summary : Siwon seorang pemuda tampan yang kaya –sangat- dipaksa menikah olek kedua oarng tuanya yang takut anaknya menjadi bujang tua karna tak pernah berpacaran, bertemu kyuhyun , mahasiswa kyunghae university yang sedang dikejar-kejar penagih hutang karna ayahnya yang hobi berjudi.**

**Pairing : wonkyu, hanchul, kangteuk dll.**

**Main Cast : cho kyuhyun dan choi siwon.**

**Other cast : choi (kim) heechul, choi (tan) hankyung, lee hyukjae, lee donghae, kris wu, kim suho all member super junior and all member EXO.**

**Rate : T (aman ^^)**

**Length: chapter**

**Warning : OOC, yaoi,m-preg, typos bertebaran dimana-mana, ceritanya aneh bin gaje seperti yang buatnya.**

**if you don't like this pairing or this story, please click icon close oke?  
**

**gaemgyu3105 presents**

Author vop

Charles de Gaulle Airport

Setelah menempuh perjalanan yang hamper memakan waktu 12 jam ( ngarang) akhirnya pasangan wonkyu tiba di bandara Charles de Gaulle Airport. Saat ini kyuhyun tengah menunggu siwon yang sedang membeli air mineral untuknya. Disaat kyuhyun sedang menunggu, dia melihat sosok yang sangat familiar. Tanpa pikir panjang kyuhyun pun memanggil orang tersebut." Suho yaa~." Teriak kyuhyun, sontak saja teriakannya itu membuat beberapa orang meliriknya termasuk suho, laki-laki yang dipanggil kyuhyun tadi.

Suho mencari sosok yang telah memanggilnya, saat matanya menangkap sosok kyuhyun dia sontak menjerit kegirangan dan mendekati kyuhyun, mengabaikan lelaki yang berada disebelahnya. "kyaaa~ kyuhyunnie hyung" seru suho girang dan memeluk kyuhyun, tetapi itu tidak berlangsung lama karena sesosok namja atletis segera menarik kyuhyun kedalam pelukannya.

" yaah!" seru suho kesal karena dipisahkan dari hyung kesayangannya.

" yaa siwon ajushi, kau kenapa eoh? Tiba-tiba mearik orang " kesal kyuhyun pada siwon.

"kau tak boleh terlalu dekat dengan orang asing baby, apa lagi sampai berpeluk-pelukan segala. Aku yang suamimu saja jarang sekali bisa memelukmu." Cemburu siwon pada suho sambil memandang suho dengan ekspresi membunuh dan tak lupa menekankan pada kata –suami-.

"mwoooo? Kau sudah menikah hyungie ? kenapa kau tak mengundangku eoh?! Atau kau sudah tidak mengangapku sebagai adik tersayangmu lagi?kau tega sekali hyung, padahal aku sudah mencarimu kemana-mana tap….."

"myunnie ya stop, kau membuat kepalaku pusing. Lihatlah kyuhyun hyung juga pusing mendengarkan mu berbicara seperti itu." ucap kris –laki-laki yang bersama suho tadi dan juga telah diabaikan oleh suho-

Suho cemberut melihatnya. Mau tau siapa suho ? mari kita dngar penjelasan dari uri kyunnie.

" yaa siwon ajushi, ini dia-sambil menunjuk suho- bukan orang asing lagi bagiku, dia adalah hoobae ku dikampus, dan aku sudah menganggapnya seperti adiku sendiri. Dia juga yang telah membantuku mencari perkerjaan. Jadi dia bukan orang asing oke. Dan myunnie , banyak hal yang telah terjadi beberapa minggu ini sehingga hyung akhirnya menikah dengan siwon ajushi. Jika hyung ada waktu, hyung akan menceritakaannya oke jadi jangan berkata panjang kali lebar karna itu membuat kuping hyung iritasi." Jelas kyuhyun kepada semua orang. Padahal Cuma ada 3 oarang -_-

" arraseo hyung, jadi hyung kemari ingin bermulan madu ya?" Tanya suho spontan. Dan menghasilkan jitakan dikepalanya.

" kami kemari ingin berlibur bukan bulan madu apalah itu." kesal kyuhyun.

Siwon yang tidak terima dengan apa yang kyuhyun katakana pun menyanggah.

" aniyo, kami kemari memang ingin berbulan madu. Kau tak lupa apa yang omonim dan aboji katakana kan baby ?" gerutuk siwon.

" aiss, terserahmu saja ajushi." Ucap kyuhyun akhirnya.

" sepertinya jemputan kita sudah dating baby, sebaiknya kita segera kesana." Ucap siwon saat melihat salah satu bawahan ayahnya yang celingak-celinguk(?) mencarinya." Araseo ajushi, aku juga sudah ingin tidur." Jawab kyuhyun.

" memang kalian menginap dimana hyung? Siapa tahu aku dan kris hyung bisa mampir dan kita dapat berlibur berama." Tanya suho yang melihat hyung kesayanganmya ingin pergi.

"kita kemari untuk urusan bisnis myunnie, bukan untuk berlibur jadi janggan terlalu berharap oke. " ucap kris sebelum kyuhyun sempat menjawab.

"kami menginap dihotel Mercure Paris Centre Tour Eiffel myunni ya, jika kau ada waktu kami ada dikamar no. 407 selama seminggu ini." Jawab kyuhyun menghiraukan ucapan kris

´arraseo hyung, kami juga harus pergi. Annyeong." Balas suho.

"ne, annyeong."

Akhirnya kedua pasangan ini menuju tempat tujuan mereka masing-masing.

^^WONKYU^^

Mercure Paris Centre Tour Eiffel

Mercure paris centre tour Eiffel adalah salah satu hotel bintang lima yang dekat dengan menara Eiffel. Saat kita membuka gordeng jendela, hal yang pertama kali kita lihat adalah menara Eiffel. Hotel ini juga merupakan hotel yang sangat mewah dngan fasilitas yang memuaskan. Dan yang jelas hotel ini juga memyiapkan paket honeymoon untuk pasangan wonkyu kita. Cklek, pintu dibuka oleh siwon, dan kyuhyun yang berada disebelah siwon hanya bisa menganga melihat isi kamar tersebut. Dengan king bed berwarna semerah darah, dipadu dengan cet berwarna biru shappire, beberapa lukisan indah yang terpajang dengan apiknya, jangan lupakan pemandangan yang langsung menghadap kearah menara Eiffel. Dan bagi seorang cho-I kyuhyun semua itu sanggatlah indah. " kyaaa siwon ajushi kamar ini sangat indah sekali. Kau memang suami yang paling baik sampai-sampai kau tau seperti apa selaraku." Histeris kyuhyun tanpa sadar memeluk siwon dengan sangat erat. Dan siwon hanya tersenyum-senyum saja saat kyuhyun memeluknya. Kapan lagi kesempatan dipeluk kyuhyun duluan kan ? " ne baby anything for you." Ombal siwon dan menghasilkan dengusan dari kyuhyun. Ck, cepat sekali mood cho satu itu berubah. " aku akan mandi duluan hyung, jadi kau membereskan barang-barangnya sendiri saja ya." Ucap kyuhyun dengan manis. Kan bener mood kyuhyun itu mudah berubah -_- Dan siwon yang mendengar suara lembut kyuhyun ditambah senyum manis yang kyuhyun berikan hanya bisa meng'iya'kan ucapan kyuhyun. Seperti katanya tadi. Anything for babynya. Tak taukah dia bahwa sekarang kyuhyun menyeringi karna lagi-lagi dapat memperdaya siwon. Benar-benar evil -_- " gomawo hyung, aku mandi dulu ne." ucap kyuhyun sambil melangkah kekamar mandi.

Skip time.

Wonkyu honeymoon day 1 12.00 Parisian cafe

Saat ini kyuhyun dan siwon sedang berda dikawasan Parisian café. Parisian café merupakan sebuah kawasan yang dipenuhi cafe yang menonjolkan suasana alam supaya pengunjung yang datang ke sana tidak hanya merasa kenyang tetapi juga merasakan ketenangan batin dan kenangan-kenangan yang tidak mudah terlupakan. Mereka memutuskan mencari makan setelah selesai mandi dan membereskan barang bawaan mereka sekarang kyuhyun sedang memilih-milih café untuk tempat mereka makan nantinya. Kenapa Cuma kyuhyun ? karena siwon hanya mengikuti kyuhyun saja. Setelah melihat-lihat akhirnya kyuhyun memilih café de flore sebagai tempat makan siang mereka, café klasik yang sering dikujungi wisatawan karna masakannya yang luar biasa enak dan tempatnya yang nyamanan, selain itu café de flore juga merupakan salah satu bangunan peninggalan sejarah yang semakin membuat tempat ini menjadi tempat makan favorit bagi wisatawan maupun warga lokal. Saat melangkah masuk, kyuhyun disajikan dengan interior bergaya art deco dengan lampu bercahaya kuning dan kursi booth berwarna. Kyuhyun dan siwon disambut oleh seorang pelayan berbaju putih dan hitam. Pelayan tersebut mengantarkan kyuhyun dan siwon kebangku pojong dekat dengan jendela sehinga mereka dapa melihat orang-orang berlalu-lalang.

"voulez-vous, monsieur?" (mau pesan apa tuan ?) tanya pelayan tersebut dengan bahasa prancis. Kyuhyun mengerutkan dahinya, tak mengerti arti perkataan sang pelaya.

Siwon berdeham." Ehm, in english please." Ucap siwon . Lalu sang pelayan tersenyum ramah. "sorry mr. Will you have mr?" ualng pelayan tadi dalam bahasa inggris.

Siwon dan kyuhyun melihat buku menu sebelum memesan. "mau pesan apa baby?" tanya siwon pada kyuhyun. Setelah berfikir sebentar akhirnya kyuhyun memilih croissant, jus jeruk serta es krim vanila sebagai desertnya. "2 croissant, 2 orange juice, and vanilla ice krim medium sized." Pesan siwon. ''oke, wait a minute mr.'' Ucap pelayan tadi meninggalkan wonkyu.

"setelah makan kita akan kemana baby ?" tanya siwon mengawali pembicaraan mereka.

"hmm, bagaimana jika kita ke Ponts des Arts saja ajushi, aku ingin melihat seberapa banyak gembok-gembok disana." Jawab kyuhyun antusias.

" kau tidak berniat menghitung jumlah gembok disanakan baby? Atau kau juga ingin menulisakan nama kita dan menguncinya disana agar cinta kita abadi?" Tanya siwon sambil mengedipkan matanya diakhir kalimat.

'' MWO?!, jangan berkata yang aneh-aneh ajushi. Aku hanya ingin melihat-lihat dan befoto disana. Kau terlalu berharap ajushi.'' Jawab kyuhyun ketus untuk mengurangi rasa gugupnya. Kalian tau? Kyuhyun kembali merona :D

Siwon sudah akan menjawab sbelum pelayan yang mengantar makanan mereka datang. ''please enjoy mr.'' ucap rmah pelayan tersebut. Akhirnya wonkyu pun makan dengan tenang.

^^WONKYU^^

Ponts des Arts

Ponts des Arts merupakan sebuah jembatan yang melintasi sungai seine. Jembtan yang dipenuhi oleh gembok-gembok yang bertuliskan inisian sebuah pasangan. Kono katanya jika pasangan kekasih menulisakan inisial nama mereka digembok dan membuang kunci tersebut kesungai seine cinta mereka akan abadi selamanaya. Dan disinilah pasangan wonkyu kita berada. Siwon dan kyuhyun menyewa sepedah yang mereka gunakan untuk menyusuri tempat tersebut. Seperti kata kyuhyun tadi, mereka hanya melihat-lihat dan berfoto ria. Sebenarnya siwon sudah berkali-kali mengajak kyuhyun untuk menulisakn nama mereka juga seperti pasangan lainnya. Tapi kyuhyun bersihkeras tak mau melakukannya. Dan jujur saja itu membuat siwon agak kecewa. Tapi hanya agak loh, karna siwon sebenarnya paham betul bahwa kyuhyun belum mencintainya. Siwon dan kyuhyun menyusuri Ponts des Arts sambil memfoto bebrapa bagian temapt tersebut. Terkadang mereka berhenti sejenak untuk mengistirahatkan diri, sebenarnya hanya siwon yang istirahat karna kyuhyunkan hanya duduk dibangku belakang dan siwon yang mengayun sepedahnya. Terkadang mereka tertawa karna candaan siwon atau meliahat hal-hal yang lucu. Tak terasa waktu sudah menujukan pukul 4 sore, dan siwon memutuskan untuk kembali kehotel.

hotel

Kyuhyun dan siwon sedang berjalan bersama dilobi hotel sambil sedikit bercakap-cakap. Sepertinya mereka sudah lebih akrab setelah ketempat Ponts des Arts tadi. Dan mereka berencana akan mengunjungi menara Eiffel malam nanti. Dan siwon sebenarnya sudah menyiapkan kejutan untuk kyuhyun. Saat mereka sedang bercakap-cakap, tiba-tiba ada seorang wanita cantik memanggil siwon, dan detik berikutnya wanita tersebut sudah berhambur kepelukan siwon dan dengan seenak jidat yoochun dai mencium pipi siwon. Catat MENCIUM PIPI SIWON tepat didepan kyuhyun. Siwon yang kaget menerima serangan mendadak tersebut hanya melonggo untuk beberapa saat dan lekas mendorong wanita yang main memeluk dan menciumnya didepan istrinya. Kyuhyun yang melihat hal tersebut merasakan ssak dihatinya. Tapi sesak ini bukan seperti saat dia sesak nafas di junior high school dulu, lebih terasa seperti ada yang menekan hatinya. Dan kyuhyun tak tau kenapa dia merasakannya. Yang jelas saat melihat wanita itu memeluk siwon-nya, dan ditambah mencium suami-nya kyuhyun sangat ingin menyingkirkan wanita itu dari siwon.

TBC

A,N : mianhae chingu aku updatenya telat namget Laptopku masuk rumahsakit dan harus menjalani rawat inap jadi baru bisa update sekarang :'( Dan malemi ni baru diambil dan ternyata semua file-file dalam laptopku hilang sehingga aku harus membuat ulang ff ini. Sumapah ini cerita beda banget sama jalan awalnya. Jadi maaf ne kalau ceritanya makin gak nyambung dan ngebosenin.

Thanks to: Guest, rikha-chan, mika, evil kyu, guest(2), , Kayla wonkyu, reni soediyo, miietha, zita frauke, guest (3), anin arlunerz, ulea thin, fiawonkyu, moongyuwon, babyyming, sparkyumihenecia, rtnasparkyu, vira, ermagyu, wonkyupet, , 2143, yoshikyu. Gomawo nee~ udah mau baca dank omen, makasih banyak…. Review lagi pleaseeee…


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Summary : Siwon seorang pemuda tampan yang kaya –sangat- dipaksa menikah olek kedua oarng tuanya yang takut anaknya menjadi bujang tua karna tak pernah berpacaran, bertemu kyuhyun , mahasiswa kyunghae university yang sedang dikejar-kejar penagih hutang karna ayahnya yang hobi berjudi.

Pairing : wonkyu, hanchul, kangteuk dll.

Main Cast : cho kyuhyun dan choi siwon.

Other cast : choi (kim) heechul, choi (tan) hankyung, lee hyukjae, lee donghae, kris wu, kim suho all member super junior and all member EXO.

Rate : T (aman ^^)

Length: chapter

Warning : OOC, yaoi,M-preg, typos bertebaran dimana-mana, ceritanya aneh bin gaje seperti yang buatnya.

If you don't like this pairing or this story please click icon close, oke !

Gaemgyu3105 presents

Author pov

" lepaskan pelukanmu tiffany-shi." Geram siwon karna tiffany-wanita yang telah seenaknya memeluk bahkan mencium pipinya didepan kyuhyun tak kunjung mau melepaskan pelukannya.

"yaa~ oppa, aku hanya merindukanmu ! kau tau ? setelah mendengar kau menikah, aku patah hati dan memutuskan untuk berlibur disini. Sangat senang mengetahui oppa ada disini!" ucap tiffany dengan manja sambil bergelantungan (?) dilengan siwon.

"kau fikir aku peduli? Jauhkan tanganmu dari tubuhku atau kupastikan mereka akan patah!" ucap siwon dingin. Sungguh, dia sangat membenci yeoja ini.

" yaa oppa, kau jahat sekali." Rajuk tiffany manja.

" teresar ! yang jelas aku tak ingin istriku salah paham melihat kejadian ini." Ucap siwon sambil menarik kyuhyun kesebelahnya dan memberikan kyuhyun senyum terbaiknya. Sedangkan kyuhyun hanya menunduk saat melihat senyum siwon.

" cih, apa yang membuat oppa mau menikah dengan lelaki seperti ini eoh? Aku bahkan lebih baik darinya! Secara fisik dan finansial aku lebih unggul darinya oppa, mengapa kau malah menikah dengannya?" seru tiffany yang merasa dirinya lebih pantas untuk siwon.

" kau tau? Mungkin secara finansial kyuhyun memang kurang, tetapi dilihat dari fisik dia jauh lebih indah darimu. Dia adalah seseorang yang paling indah yang pernah kutemui. Jadi kau seharusnya sadar diri tiffany shi. Dan lagi kurasa yang paling kurang dalam dirimu adalah keadaan jiwamu." Jawab siwon dingin dan membawa kyuhyun kekamar mereka.

^^WONKYU^^

Wonkyu room's

" kyu, wanita itu hanya wanita gila yang terobsesi dengan hyung oke! Hyung sama sekali tak menyukai wanita itu. kau percaya hyungkan?" jelas siwon kepada kyuhyun karena dari tadi kyuhyun hanya diam saja.

" arraseo hyung, hanya saja . . . ." kyuhyun menghentikan perkataannya. Sepertinya dia masih ragu untuk mengungkapkan apa yang dia rasakan. Jujur saja,kyuhyun baru pertama kali merasakan hal seperti ini dan perasaan ini sangat tidak menyenangkan.

" hanya saja kenapa baby?" Tanya siwon yang merasa heran karena kyuhyun menghentikan kalimatnya dan malah melamun.

" lupakan saja ajushi, aku ingin istirahat saja." Ucap kyuhyun akhirnya.

Siwon yang kurang puas dengan jawaban kyuhyun menahan tangan kyuhyun yang hendak kekamar mandi.

" hyung tau kau sedang memikirkan sesuatu kyu, ceritakan pada hyung oke?! Jangan membuat hyung merasa bersalah karna membiarkan kau melihat hal tadi baby!" mohon siwon.

" be-begini ajushi, kau tau? Saat melihat yeoja tadi memelukmu bahkan mencium pipimu hatiku sangat sesak seperti ada beban yang menahanya, dan itu sangat tidak menyenangkan. Aku bahkan biasa saja saat melihat omonim memelukmu, tapi melihatyepja itu memlukmu aku ingin menarik yeoja tadi darimu hyung." Jawab kyuhyun akhirnya.

Siwon tersenyum mendengar jawaban polos dari kyuhyun.

Siwon meletakan tanganya dipipi kyuhyun dan mengelus pipi kyuhyun, menyalurkan rasa cintanya.

" kau tau apa yang sedang kau rasakan baby?" Tanya siwon lembut.

Kyuhyun cemberut " aku sudah bilang aku tak tau ajushi, kenapa kau masih bertanya." Kesal kyuhyun. Padahal dia sudah bilang kalau dia binggung dengan apa yang dia rasakan, tapi siwon malah bertanya.

Siwon hanya terkekeh melihat kyuhyun cemberut, karena gemas siwon pun mengecup pipi kyuhyun. Dan ajaibnya kyuhyun tak mengomel seperti biasa. Malah bisa dibilang kyuhyun menikmatinya.

Menarik wajah kyuhyun lebih dekat, siwon pun berkata "yang kau rasakan sama seperti yang hyung rasakan saat melihat kau memeluk seseorang di bandara baby."

Kyuhyun mengerutkan dahinya bingung, "tidak bisakah kau langsung menjawabnya hyung, aku benar-benar tidak mengerti."

"kau cemburu baby!"

Setelah mengatkan itu, siwon menarik wajah kyuhyun dan membenturkan kedua paras mereka, menempelkan bibirnya dangan bibir manis kyuhyun yang sedari tadi terus dipandanginya. Mengulum lembut bibir kyuhyun untuk pertama kalinya, merasakan kelembutan bibr kyuhyun yang selama ini sangat dia inginkan. Menyesapnya lembut atas dan bawah secara bergantian dan menghasilkan desahan dari kyuhyun.

" unggghh, hyuhh … hyungghhh, se-sesakh!" ucap kyuhyun disela lumatan bibir siwon.

Siwon dengan tidak rela melepaskan bibir kyuhyun sebelum memberikan kecupan pada bibr kyuhyun.

"hahh …. Hahh!" kyuhyun segera mengambil nafas dengan rakus saat siwon melepas bibirnya.

" ka- hmmptthh… "

Kyuhyun baru akan bicara sebelum bibirnya kembali dilumat oleh siwon.

Jangan salahkan siwon karna tiba-tiba melumat bibir kyuhyun, salahkan saja bibir kyuhyun yang sangat mengoda imannya. Bagaimana tidak jika bibir kyuhyun yang sudah memerah tebal karena dilumatnya itu sedang terbuka lebar demi mengais udara tampak sangat menggoda dimata choi siwon.

Kyuhyun sendiri sudah akan mendorong siwon, tapi karena tangan siwon yang menahan tengkuknya dan memeluknya erat ,jadi kyuhyun hanya bisa pasrah.

"ungghhh…a-aahhh .."

Desah kyuhyun saat siwon mulai menggigit-gigit lembut bibirnya dan kyuhyun reflex membuka sedikit bibirnya saat gigitan siwon terasa agak keras. Dan tentunya kesempatan itu tidak disia-siakan oleh siwon yang langsung melesatkan lidahnya kedalam rongga mulut kyuhyun yang hangat.

Kyuhyun tesentak saat merasakan benda asing yang berada didalam mulutnya-lidah siwon. kyuhyun yang tidak siap dengan perlakuan intim siwon hanya meremas kaus siwon.

Sedangkan siwon sendiri yang sepertinya sudah sangat bernafsu semakin menahan kuat kepala kyuhyun dan semakin memperdalam lumatanya , lidahnya dengan lihai membelai langit-langit mulut kyuhyun dan deretan gigi kyuhyun yang rapih. Memiringkan kepalanya untuk mencari sudut yang cocok sehingga dia bisa lebih menikmati mulut kyuhyun yang terasa amat manis dalam lumatannya.

"hmmptt…. Ungghhh ….se-saakkhhh…" erang kyuhyun yang sudah merasa oksigen dalam paru-parunya menipis.

Akhirnya siwon menghentikan acara mari-menikmati-bibit-manis-menggoda-kyuhyun.

"haahh… hah …hah !" kyuhyun terengah-engah setelah siwon melapaskan lumatannya. Kyuhyun sungguh meruntuki siwon yang tak kunjung melepaskan bibirnya tadi.

Siwon menarik kyuhyun kedalam pelukannya dan mengecup puncuk kepala kyuhyun.

" kau cemburu pada yeoja tadi baby. Dan kau tau artinya apa? Jika kau cemburu tandanya kau mulai mencintaiku." Ucap siwon senang.

Sungguh, siwon sangat senang mengetahui fakta bahwa kyuhyun cemburu kepadanya, sampai dia hilang kendali dan mencium-melumat- bibir kyuhyun tadi.

Kyuhyun sendiri melesapkan kepalanya kedada siwon saat siwon berkata sepertiitu,jantungnya sudah berdetak tidak karuan karna perlakuan intim siwon tadi dan makni berdetak tak menentu saat siwon mengatakan bahwa kyuhyun mencintai siwon. 'benarkah aku menyukai ajushi ini?' begitulah kiranya isi fikiran kyuhyun saat ini.

Siwon tersenyum melihat tingkah menggemaskan kyuhyun. Seolah tau apa yang kyuhyun fikirkan siwon pun kembali berkata.

" kau mendengar detak jantung hyung baby?" kyuhyun pun hanya mengangguk dan mendengarkan kembali detak jantung siwon yang sama seperti detak jantungnya. Terdengar keras tapi berdetak sangat lambat.

" jantung hyung akan berdetak seperti ini hanya saat bersamamu baby, saat kau berada didekatku, tersenyum kepadaku. Jantung ini hanya akan berdetak seperti ini untukmu baby."

Kyuhyun terdiam mendengarkan perkataan siwon. jika jantung siwon berdetak seperti ini karna siwon mencintainya berarti jantungnya berdetak seperti ini juga karna dia mencintai siwon juga bukan?!

" arraseo hyung, aku mengerti sekarang." Jawab kyuhyun seadanya. Yaahh, walaupun kyuhyun tau dia mencintai siwon tak mungkinkan dia langsung mengatakannya kepada siwon. bisa runtuh harga dirinya.

" kau tidak ingin mengtakannya baby?" Tanya siwon jahil. Sebenarnya siwon sudah tau kyuhyun mulai mencintainya, siwon juga bisa mendengar detak jantung kyuhyun kara posisi mereka yang sedang berpelukan erat seperti ini.

"m-mwo? Menagtakan a-apa ajushi?"Tanya kyuhyun.

"mengatakan 'saranghae' baby!"

"na-nado saranghae ajushi babo." Ucap kyuhyun dan sesegera mungkin melepaskan pelukan siwon dan melesat masuk kekamar mandi.

Siwon terpaku mendengar jawaban kyuhyun, walaupun dia tau kyuhyun mencintainya,tapi dia tidak menyangka kyuhyun akan mau langsung mengakuinya.

Tertawa keras sebelum akhirnya berkata " kau tau baby, tingkahmu amat sangat menggemaskan dan itu membuat hyung ingin 'memakanmu' sekarang juga."

" yaa ajushi mesum!"

"hahahahaha" dan siwon hanya bisa tertawa keras mendengar jawaban kyuhyun .

Hahh, hari-hari bulan madu mereka akan lebih menyenangkan mulai dari sekarang.

TBC

A.N : mianhae aku update telat lagi TTT_TTT

Modemku engga ada kuotanya, ini aja aku pergi kewarnet dulu T_T

Seharusnya udah dari kemarin-kemarin bisa update, ini aku belain kwarnet karna ada yang sms nagih ff nya untuk di update dan ada juga yang review minta diupdate. Mianhae nee…

Bulan ini aku gak dikasih jatah uang untuk beli pulsa modem TT_TT dan terimakasih buat reader yang sudah mau review, aku bener-bener gak nyangka bakal banyak yang review. 105 review untuk 4 chapter sudah sangat banyak menerutku. Mjeongmal gomawo. Dan soal wonkyu kapan nc'an, aku bener-benar gak bisa buat nc chingu TT_TT jadi gak tau kapan mereka nc'an :D

Thanks to :

Zita frauke, yewonmjeje, aniaani47, nandangaryp, elissiwn,evilkyu, kiki kyujunmyun, sparkyumihenecia, everadit,2143, rikha-chan, augesteca, lee minji elf, guest, kimfida62, shinoix inkyu, wonkyulove, , moongyuwon, diya1013, ermagyu, ratnasparkyu, wonkyupet, Kayla wonkyu, yoshikyu.

Gomawo udah mau review!

Review lagi pleasssseeeee!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Summary : Siwon seorang pemuda tampan yang kaya –sangat- dipaksa menikah olek kedua oarng tuanya yang takut anaknya menjadi bujang tua karna tak pernah berpacaran, bertemu kyuhyun , mahasiswa kyunghae university yang sedang dikejar-kejar penagih hutang karna ayahnya yang hobi berjudi.

Pairing : wonkyu, hanchul, kangteuk dll.

Main Cast : cho kyuhyun dan choi siwon.

Other cast : choi (kim) heechul, choi (tan) hankyung, lee hyukjae, lee donghae, kris wu, kim suho all member super junior and all member EXO.

Rate : T (aman ^^)

Length: chapter

Warning : OOC, yaoi,M-preg, typos bertebaran dimana-mana, ceritanya aneh bin gaje seperti yang buatnya.

If you don't like this pairing or this story please click icon close, oke !

Gaemgyu3105 presents

Author pov

Kyuhyun tidak tau dimana dia berada sekarang. Saat dia selesai mandi tadi, kamarnya dan siwon sudah dalam keadaan kosong dan dia hanya mendapat sebuah kertas note dari siwon yang berisi bahwa siwon sedang ada urusan dan kyuhyun disuruh bersiap-siap karna akan ada seseorang yang menjemputnya ketempat yang akan mereka kunjungi malam ini. Menara Eiffel.

Saat kyuhyun mendengar bel, langsung saja dia membuka pintu. Dan betapa kagetnya dia saat seseorang tersebut menutup mulutnya dengan saputangan yang kyuhyun yakin telah diberi bius sebelumnya. Dan setelah itu pandangan kyuhyun memudar seketika.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun yakin saat ini dia berada dalam sebuah mobil yang sedang diarkirkan dipinggir jalan, karena kyuhyun bahkan bisa mendengar suara kendaraan yang berlalu lalang. Tetapi mengapa seseorang yang telah membiusnya tadi membawanya kemari?! Apa orang tersebut ingin menculiknya dan meminta tebusan yang banyak dari siwon?! atau orang tersebut adalah musuh bisnis siwon yang ingin menghancurkan siwon melaluinya?! Atau jangan –jangan orang ini adalah rentenir yang ingin menagih hutang padanya ?! tapi bukannya siwon sudah melunasi semua hutang-hutangnya?! Dan kenapa pula orang tersebut hanya mendiamkannya begini? Kyuhyun yakin dia tidak sendiri didalam mobil. Walau matanya tertutup, tapi kyuhyun dapat merasakan aroma lain dalam mobil. Kyuhyun bahkan sudah berkali-kali bertanya, tapi orang tersebut tidak kunjng mau merespon kata-kata kyuhyun. Jadi sebenarnya apa tujuan orang tersebut menculiknya begini?!

cklek

suara mintu mobil terbuka pun menyadarkan kyuhyun. Kyuhyun ditarik keluar dari mobil dan dibimbing kesuatu tempat.  
Perlahan penutup mata kyuhyun dibuka.

Mata kyuhyun ditakjubkan dengan banyaknya lilin-lilin dan lampu-lampu berwarna-warni yang ada ditaman ini. Kyuhyun merasa familiar dengan tempat tersebut. Mengedarkan pandangannya, kyuhyun kembali dibuat kagum karna ternyata tempat ini adalah tepian sungai seine, tepat disebrang menara Eiffel.

" mianhamnida tuan kyuhyun, saya hanya melaksanakan apa yang tuan siwon perintakan. Jadi saya benar-benar minta maaf apabila tadi saya menyakiti anda." Suara seseorang menyadarkan kyuhyun dari keterkagumannya terhadat tempat ini. Membalikan badannya, kyuhyun menyerngit saat melihat siapa orang yang dia kira adalah penculiknya tadi.  
" neo, nuguya ?" Tanya kyuhyun pada orang tersebut.  
" chonen carlos imnida, saya adalah orang suruhan tuan siwon. dan saya adalah orang korea." Orang tersebut memperkenalkan diri.  
" ahh, jadi kau adalah orang yang disuruh siwon ajushi untuk menjemputku ?! kukira kau ingin menculiku tadi, hehehe!"

" anniyeo, seperti yang tuan siwon katakana tuan kyuhyun hanya perlu mengikuti jalan lilin ini dan tuan kyuhyun akan menemukan tuan siwon .!"  
ucap orang tersebut seraya membungkukan badan dan meningalkan kyuhyun sendiri.

"ck, apa-apaaan ajushi itu, setelah main meninggalkanku, dia juga dengan tidak elitnya membawaku kesini. Tak taukah dia kalau aku sudah ketakutan tadi." Gerutu kyuhyun sambil berjalan mengikutu barisan lilin tersebut.  
dan lagi-lagi kyuhyun dibuat takjub dengan apa yang dia liaht. Sebuah meja makan dengan berbagai jenis makanan dan wine diatasnya berda tepat dibawah pohon rindang yang telah dihias dengan lampu-lampu berwarna-warni dan jika diperhatikan lampu-lampu tersebut membentuk tulisan '**won love kyu**'. Benar-benar khas seorang siwon yang sedang jatuh cinta.

Kyuhyun tersentak saat seseorang memeluknya dari belakang. Tak perlu waktu yang lama untuk kyuhyun mengenali siapa orang tersebut. Choi siwon, satu-atunya orag yang dapat membuat sekujur tubuh kyuhyun terasa hangat hanya dengan sebuah pelukan.

"kau menyukainya baby?" Tanya siwon sambil mengeratkan pelukannya.

"sangat ajushi, kau tau? Ini benar-benar indah." Jawab kyuhyun tanpa menutupi rasa kagumnya terhadap tempat ini.

"hmm, kau ingin melihat sesuatuh yang lebih indah lagi baby?" tanya siwon.

" yang lebih indah dari ini hyung ?" seru kyuhyun.

"nee, just wait oke ?!" ucap siwon sambil mengambil handphon dari sakunya dan menelpon seseorang.

" ready!" hanya itu yang siwon katakana.

Dan beberapa saat kemudian kembang api dengan indahnya menghiasi langit malam kota paris.

Duarrrrrrrrr Duarrrr Duarrrrr duarrrrr

Kyuhyun kembali dibuat terpesona saat tiba-tiba melihat ratusan kembang api yang muncul menghiasi langit malam dengan begitu mengagumkan.

" woaaahhh! Ini indah sekali hyung. Amat sangat indah!" seru kyuhyun tampa sadar saat melihat kembang api tersebut.

" semua kembang api ini mengungkapkan betapa bahagianya hyung karna kau juga mencintai hyung baby" ucap siwon serya memblikan badan kyuhyun untuk menghadap kearahnya. Mengecup bibir kyuhyun sekilas, siwon kembali membalikan badan kyuhyun dan memeluk kyuhyun kembali.

" omona~ ….." guma kyuhyun tak percaya saat meliaht kembang api yang kembali diluncurkan membentuk barisan kalimat diatas langit.

**Choi kyuhyun would you be mine ?**

Kyuhyun membalikan badanya dan memeluk siwon erat. Semua kejutan yang siwon lakukan malam ini sangat menakjubkan. Bahkan kyuhyun sampai dibuat terpesona terus menerus malam ini.

Kyuhyun mempertemukan kedua bibir mereka. Mengecup lembut bibir siwon. Menggerakan bibirnya diatas permukaan bibir siwon. melumatnya perlahan. Siwon pun membalas lumatan kyuhyun dengan sama lembutnya. Tak ada nafsu dalam ciuman mereka kali ini. Hanya menyalurkan rasa cinta masing-masing. Merasa pasokan udara menipis mereka pun melepaskan tautan bibir mereka.

Siwon melepas pelukan mereka dan mundur untuk memberikan jarak, setelahnya dia menggenggam kedua tangan kyuhyun

" My baby, my love, my heart, my wife, my everything! Hyung tau, saat kita menikah dulu kau bahkan belum mencintai hyung, ah, kau juga belum mengenal hyung dengan baik, kau menikah dengan hyung karna saat itu kau sedang membutuhkan uang bukan?! Tapi hyung tak peduli, karna saat pertama kali hyung melihatmu malam itu, hyung sudah jatuh cinta padamu. Dan saat itu pula hyung sudah bertekat untuk menikahimu. Cinta bisa tumbuh dengan berjalannya waktu jadi saat itu hyung fikir tak perlu kau juga mencintai hyung. Cukup hyung yang mencintaimu. Hyung yakin dengan berjalannya waktu kau juga akan mencintai memang. Tapi hyung tak peduli. Asal dengan begitu hyung bisa memilikimu." Ungkap siwon pada kyuhyun yang kini tengah berkaca-kaca karna ucapannya adi.

Menarik nafas sejenak, siwon kembali melanjutkan perkataanya.

" Untuk itu, saat ini hyung akan kembali bertanya. Mau kah kau menikah denganku? Menemaniku seumur hidupku? Mmenghabiskan sisa hidupmu untuk mendampingiku ? would you baby?"

Ucap siwon sambil menatap kyuhyun lembut. Berusaha meyakinkan kyuhyun.

" I do hyung" jawab kyuhyun serak, sebelum menenggelampan kepalanya diperpotongan leher siwon guna meredam isakan tangisnya. Bahagia. Kyuhyun sangat bahagia sekarang.

Siwon pun tak kalah bahagia sekarang. Akhirnya kyuhyun benar-benar menerimanya bukan karna perjanjian semata. Kyuhyun juga mencintainya.

siwon menarik diri dari kyuhyun dan memandang wajah kyuhyun. Saat ini wajah kyuhyun basah oleh air mata. Tapi siwon tau, air mata ini adalah air mata kebahagiaan. Menarik wajah kyuhyun mendekat, siwon kembali mempertemukan bibir mereka. Mengecup lembut bibir kyuhyun.

Cup

Kyuhyun kembali mengecup bibir siwon saat siwon melepas kecupannya.

" ini untukmu yang sudah sabar menghadapi segala sikapku."

Cup

" ini untukmu yang sudah dengan sabar menungguku untuk mencintaimu."

Cup

" ini untukmu yang mencintaiku dengan tulus."

Cuppppp

" dan ini untukmu yang sudah mempersiapkan semua ini untukku. Saranghae hyung." Ucap kyuhyun sambil menenggelamkan wajahnya didada siwon.

"aigooo, istriku manis sekali." Goda siwon dan mendapatkan cubitan sebagai balasannya.

" jangan menggodaku hyung." Kesal kyuhyun.

" hahahah arraseo baby. Kajja kita makan ." ajak siwon sambil menarik kursi untuk kyuhyun.

Dan mereka akhirnya menghabiskan semua hidangan yang telah siwon persiapkan dengan damai dan disertai beberapa candaan yang siwon lontarkan untuk membuat kyuhyun tertawa.

^^WONKYU^^

Wonkyu's room

Setelah makan tadi siwon dan kyuhyun memutuskan untuk pulang. Selain karena malam semakin larut, udara juga semakin dingin, sehingga siwon memutuskan untuk pulang karna siwon tau daya tahan tubuh kekasihnya lebih lemah darinya. Intinya siwon itu takut kyuhyun kenapa-napa.

Saat ini kyuhyun sedang menonton tv. Kemana siwon ? kata kyuhyun sih siwon lagi mandi jadi sambil nunggu siwon selesai mandi kyuhyun nonton tv deh.

**Cklek**

Mendengar pintu kamar mandi terbuka, reflex kyuhyun mengalihkan pandangannya dari tv kepintu kamar mandi.

Blush

Wajah kyuhyun memerah seketika saat melihat siwon hanya mengenakan selembar handuk.

Dan wajah kyuhyun semakin memerah ketika melihat siwon menyeringai dan perlahan berjalan kearahnya masih dengan menggunakan handung.

" YAA ajushi mesum! Cepat gunakan bajumu." Seru kyuhyun sambil mengalihkan pandangannya.

" waeyo? Kita sudah menikah kyunnie, jadi bukan masalahkan kalau hyung hanya menggunakan handuk saja?" jawab siwon masih dengan seringai yang tak kunjung hilang dari wajahnya.

" yaa, berhenti disitu ajushi, dan mengapa kau tiba-tiba menjadi mesum begini eoh?!" seru kyuhyun karena siwon semakin mendekat kearahnya dan terseyum mesum.

Oke, kyuhyun mulai gugp sekarang.

" kalau aku tak mau?!" goda siwon lagi.

" y-yaa ajushi ber-aaargh….." dan kyuhyun pun jatuh ketempat tidur dengan posisi siwon diatasnya. Kenapa begitu? Karna ssat siwon meliaht kyuhyun yang ingin terjatuh tadi mencoba menarik tubuh kyuhyun, tapi karena siwon dalam posisi tidak siap yang terjadi malah siwon ikut terjatuh juga.

Siwon menatap lekat wajah kyuhyun dan wajah kyuhyun hanya memerah saat siwon terus menatapnya.

" menyingkirlah ajushi, kau berat." Kata kyuhyun pelan.

" shirooo." Bisik siwon sambil menyeringai.

" yaa, ajushi menyingkirlah. Atau aku akan menendangmu!" ancam kyuhyun.

"kau fikir kau dapat melakukannya eoh?"bisik siwon sambil menenggelamkan kepalanya diperpotongan leher kyuhyun.

"enghh te-tentu sajah." Ucap kyuhyun sambil mendesah saat siwon mengecup lehernya.

" kau yakin?" bisik siwon sambil terus mengecup leher kyuhyun.

" Mmmh yahhh…."desah kyuhyun.

" sekarang jawab pertanyaanku, kau mencintaiku bukan?"

Bibir siwon mulai naik dan mengecup sudut bibir kyuhyun.

"hmmm …." Kyuhyun hanya mampu mendesah.

"dan kau percaya padaku bukan?" bibir siwon mengecup sudut lain bibir kyuhyun,

" yah…."

" kalau begitu bolehkah aku 'melakukannya' ?" kini bibir siwon tepat berada diatas bibir kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk sebagai jawabanya.

Dan siwon langsung melumat bibir kyuhyun dengan ganas . melumat-lumat bibir kyuhyun dengan penuh nafsu. Lidahnya dengan lihai menjilati seluruh permukaan bibir kyuhyun.

" Uuungghhh s-siwon aj- anghhh~.."

TBC

A.N: akhirnya bisa update juga . mian ne karna sampai sekarang si ibu gak ngasih uang untuk beli kuota jadi gak bisa update. Ini update karna ada sepupu yang dating bawa moden.

Mianhae kalau ceritanya makin lama makin gaje. Ini bener-bener beda banget dari rencana saya. Dan saya nyerah untuk buat NC, saya bener-bener gak bisa buat NC TTT_TTT

Terimakasi buat semua yang udah bersedia membaca, terlebih lagi bagi yang suad mau review. Review kalian bener-bener membuat saya semangat ngetik ditengah tugas yang numpuk ini.

Sekali lagi terimakasih nee~

Review lagi pleassss


End file.
